


Obsessed|a Rick/Morty Fanfiction

by Honey_bee15



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Dom Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_bee15/pseuds/Honey_bee15
Summary: Rick has loved Morty for as long as he could remember. Ever since his dorky smile had spilled out his name for the first time and even more their first adventure they went on together. He tried hard not to love him, it was his grandson after all. Morty felt the same way, getting hard when Rick stretched, a small patch of skin showing just above his belt line. Both men can't admit their love, it's forbidden, for now...





	Obsessed|a Rick/Morty Fanfiction

Rick wiped the sweat starting to drip off his forehead with a sigh, taking out his flask out of his lab coat and taking a swig, burping after. He was working on a device, one that he didn't need at all, really. The device could create any life form with a push of a button, which didn't really excite him as much as it would to others. The real reason why he was making the device was to get his mind off Morty. Morty had been in his mind all day, and he hadn't even seen him at all, and if he had stopped working now, he'd probably go sex crazed as soon as he saw Morty. His dick hardened at the thought and he groaned, taking another swig of his flask and putting the screwdriver he has been holding down. He looked up at the clock. 3:00. It was going to get bright soon enough. As he turned the knob and walked out healmsot fell over; it was Morty.  
"Whoa, Sorry Rick!" Morty said, sleepily, bending down to help him up. Rick lazily swept his hand away, standing up.  
"I-I-it's fine, Morty."  
Morty nodded.  
"Uh, alright well I gotta go to the bathroom, goodnight, Rick." Morty walked to the bathroom, feeling the wall to find the light switch. Rick sighed as Morty closed the door, burping. He really didn't want to be alone with his thoughts again, more than half were about Morty. His dick hardened again as he thought about all the scenarios he has imagined over the years. He moved his hand down to his crotch, completely forgetting that Morty was only 5 feet away. He tilted his head back against the wall with a more than pleasuring moan. He started to unbuckle his pants, not bothering to pull them all the way off and started jacking off, still thinking about Morty.  
"R-R-RICK, what the hell!?" Morty practically screamed, face red as he saw Ricks length.  
Rick opened his eyes quickly, looking up to Morty.  
"Oh, h-hey-Urp-Morty." Rick said, pulling up his pants as he stood up.  
"Hey, morty? Is that all you can say??"  
"Huh? Uh, yeahhh-urp-Morty, masturbation is completely natural, don't worry."  
Morty walked over, standing on his tippy toes to be eye level with Rick.  
"N-n-natural? You did it right outside my door! What's your deal??"  
"My deal is that I needed to do it sometime, and in the garage was not my style so-look I-I-I don't know what you want me to say, masturbation is normal so, get over it, Morty." He was about to walk away, taking another sip of his flask when something caught his attention. He looked to Morty, then down to his crotch. He was right, Morty was hard.  
"R-rick Can you not look at my crotch like that? It's really uncomfortable."  
Rick took his eyes off Mortys crotch and looked up to Morty, having an idea.  
"Yeah whatever but h-hey, Morty can you help me with something in the garage? It's reaaally important."  
Morty hesitated but nodded, following Rick's stumbling form down the hallway to the garage. As soon as Morty stepped into the garage, he heard the door shut and he turned around to face Rick, who was inches away from his face. He screamed, almost hitting rick.  
"Jesus, rick! Come on, don't do that!"  
"Morty..you do know the real reason I brought you in here, right?" Rick took a swig of his flask before setting it aside, bending down to Mortys height.  
"I've wanted to do this for a very long time, and tonight's the night, Morty! Tonight's the night." He stroked Mortys cheek, who whimpered slightly.  
"r-rick!? What do you mean?"  
"Ohhh Morty, I think you know exactly what I Mean." As soon As he finished his sentence, Rick started to unbuckle Mortys pants, sliding them off. Before he took off Mortys blue underwear Morty stood up, avoiding his eyes.  
"Look, rick..I-i-i want to do this to, it's just I-I need time is all, sorry." With that he walked out of the garage, leaving a drunk, confused Rick in the dark room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe you thought there was smut in first chapter..but no, pranked. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, more to come-M


End file.
